More Than Books
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Anna Milton and her younger sister Evie open a book store in Lawrence, Kansas, only to find themselves getting two regular customers who it seems are there for more than buying books. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language.


**Summary: **AU. Anna Milton and her younger sister Evie open a book store in Lawrence, Kansas, only to find themselves getting two regular customers who it seems are there for more than buying books. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Evie Milton.

**A/N: **Hi! I hope you enjoy this fic! It's hopefully going to be romantic, fun, sweet and even with a little hurt/comfort.

Please let me know if you think this is worth continuing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

More Than Books**

**~Chapter One: Beginnings~ **

Evie entered the main area of the store, smiling as she saw how beautiful and modern it looked with the dark blue walls and pine floor, the store's name painted beautifully on both windows and above the door on both sides. She and her older sister had just come into an inheritance from a great uncle and were able to build their dream. They were opening a store, _The Literature Lounge _which was a bookstore and an internet café in one.

The internet café was towards the back of the store, whilst the bookstore was facing the street. She was very much like her sister in looks, other than her hair was a darker shade of red, curlier and thicker. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue yet they were big and beautiful like her sister's. She sighed, turning as her friend Chuck came in, smiling in response.

"Okay, the computers are set up." He said with a smile, "You just gotta put the books on the shelves now?"

"Yeah, we've got your series in stock too, Chuck." Evie said, paying him for the job and earning a smile.

"Listen, I've put on the blocks so there's access to everything publicly decent." Chuck laughed, "How much are you charging?"

"Three dollars an hour." Evie replied, smiling when she heard her sister's car pull into the parking lot, "Time to put the stock out."

Chuck grinned and kissed her cheek before leaving, passing Anna who was carrying a box of books in her arms.

"Just the last set from the apartment." She smiled, "We'd better get this stuff on the shelves."

Anna and Evie began to set up the store, chatting happily as they did.

"Listen, I'm sorry about you and Andy..." Anna said to Evie, "I'm sorry he left you at the restaurant like that. He's a bastard."

"Oh, it's okay." Evie replied, "There are better men in the world than Andy Gallagher, okay?"

Anna chuckled and kissed her sister's cheek, the two putting out the books in categories of genre and alphabetical order, then moving to clean the café for the next day. Their food had arrived a few hours before and was stored away properly for the next day, the machinery up and running and the menus, boards and posters put up in the best places the girls could find. Evie and Anna were both so excited to open the store the next day, they barely slept that night.

* * *

"I promised Michael I'd get him a book on the history of religion." Castiel Novak said, he and his best friend Dean Winchester heading down the street, "Look, this new store's just opened and it's got an internet café, so you can go and grab something to eat while I buy the book, okay?"

Dean sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He hated having to wait around for Castiel to choose a book. The guy took forever, and Dean always found himself being miserable when it came to shopping with his best friend. But when he entered the store, he saw a gorgeous redhead who was heading into the café, following her out of instinct as he always did with an attractive woman.

"Dean!" Castiel called, sighing and shaking his head before going to find a book for his brother.

"Hey," A soft voice said, "Can I help you with anything?"

Castiel turned and was met with the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. He stuttered a little, snapping himself out of his trance and thinking back to what he was there for in the first place. She really was so beautiful, with her lovely curls and stunning eyes, full lips and sweet, gentle voice.

"Yeah, uh...I was wondering if you had any books on the history of religion...for my older brother."

The young woman smiled and bit her lip, Castiel watching as she walked towards some of the back shelving and moving along the books. He walked beside her and she pulled out a large book, handing it to Castiel. It was black with a golden design on the cover around the title.

"That is probably the best you'll get." She said with a sweet smile, "It's got everything in it."

Castiel flicked through and grinned out how perfect the damn thing was for him, turning it over and checking the price. It was twenty-five dollars but the young woman grinned and chuckled.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your first buy is half price." She said softly, "That okay for you?"

"Wonderful, thanks." Castiel replied, watching the young woman wander over to the cash register and following her, loving the way her dusky blue top brought out her eyes.

_Wow...getting a little hooked here, Cas. _

"So that'll be twelve-fifty please..." She said sweetly, Castiel paying her before biting his lip.

"So...how much custom have you had today?" He asked, the young woman beaming.

"Oh, the café's full, and we've had about twenty sales this morning..." She said, "We've been open for an hour and already we've got loads of customers! It's amazing."

They heard a huge burst of laughter and looked to see Dean chatting up the other girl who looked very much like the one Castiel was talking to. Damn Dean, always flirting with any woman he thought was attractive.

"Is...is she your sister?" He asked, the young woman nodding.

"Yeah. He your brother?"

"No, just a friend." Castiel replied, "I'm...I'm Castiel Novak."

"Evie Milton." The young woman replied, shaking Castiel's hand, "My sister's name is Anna."

"And my friend's name is Dean Winchester." Castiel told her, Evie smiling sweetly at him.

"Would you like a drink in the café while you're waiting for him?" She asked, "He seems a little busy..."

At that moment, Dean returned, Anna shaking her head and blushing as he walked away. She gave her sister a look which told Evie all she had to know and she put the book in a paper bag, smiling a little as she did.

"You got that book?" He asked, Castiel nodding in response, "Okay."

"It was nice to meet you Evie." Castiel said softly, Evie smiling and nodding.

"Nice to meet you too, Castiel." She replied, Dean chuckling at the way she clearly was mesmerised by his friend.

They turned to walk away, Evie leaning on the counter to call after them.

"Please call again!"

Dean chuckled and shook his head as he and Castiel headed towards the diner where they'd parked the Impala to get their lunch. Damn, those girls were beautiful. They'd definitely be calling again.

"Cas, they're sisters!" He cried, "Anna's twenty-six and her sister's two years younger than her."

"Oh." Castiel replied, "Evie's...very nice."

"You like her, huh?" Dean asked, Castiel blushing a little and looking away, "Listen, Anna's hot, but I think if we like 'em both we should just ask 'em out."

"No." Castiel replied, "No, why don't we just go back next week and eat at the café or buy another book...? Get to know them properly first?"

Dean nodded and laughed a little as he and Castiel went for their lunch, thinking about Anna's gorgeous face and amazing body while Castiel thought of Evie's beautiful eyes and smile.

Damn...they really were hooked.

* * *

Anna turned the sign to closed and Evie counted the money they'd made that day, keeping it in separate boxes for the café and the bookstore.

"Wow...what a day..." Anna sighed, Evie beaming in response, "I can't believe I got hit on..."

"Oh, by Dean Winchester?" Evie asked, Anna nodding but raising a questioning eyebrow.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"His friend Castiel saw him and I saw him too." She replied, "Castiel is very sweet."

"You think we'll see them again?" Anna asked, Evie sighing a little dreamily.

"I hope so."

Anna hoped so too.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
